The Second Red Death
by ShadowAngelBeta
Summary: Hiatus most likely will be abandoned in future. If someone's looking to adopt this mess of an idea... What would happen if Naruto was born a girl, Minato lived, and a certain crazy Jinchuriki showed up before he went crazy. !FemNaru! Minato lives.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello all, This is my second story. Well I was looking around today and while you can't go anywhere without tripping on a NaruHina I noticed there was barely any FemNaru, NaruXFemKyuubi, NaruXTenTen, etc. and decided to try my hand at a FemNaru. If anyone knows any good out of the norm ones like these please pm me.

Its Fanfiction people can't we try to be a little creative, anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prologue

Minato, the forth Hokage was sitting in his office thinking over what had just transpired.

**_Flashback…_**

Minato looked at Sarutobi sternly only to get a sterner look in return.

"Minato, your wife just died, you need to live for your child."

"I'm the only one who can do this."

"No I can and will seal the Kyuubi into your daughter, you must live and raise her. I will use force to stop you if I have to." He finished with a grin on his face.

Minato looked at his boy then to his sensei, Jiraya, and Sarutobi before nodding his head in defeat.

Sarutobi took the girl and began the summoning ritual.

Once he finished a bright light surrounded the area and the Kyuubi disappeared with everyone cheering seeing it disappear.

Sarutobi lay upon Gabunta's head, no life in him with a child next to him.

In Minato's arms was a crying, baby girl with a small patch of red hair atop her head.

Author's note: Well review please, No flames they will be ignored.


	2. Childhood, Family, and New Meetings

Authors note: I got nothing besides what was in the note I put up this morning… (begging) I can't create characters please send me some OCs (this does stand for Original Character right?) to play with!

Sorry about that, onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (or any OCs I may end up using)

Chapter Two: Childhood, Family, and New Meetings

Read the author's notes people, or at least skim them.

Three Years Later

Minato was sitting on a bench watching his tomboy of a daughter play with the other kids on the ply ground, well at least the other clans' kids, the civilians usually ignored her much to Minato's disappointment but at least they weren't hostile towards her.

Anyways where was I, ah yes Minato was sitting on a bench at the park, letting shadow clones handle the paperwork when he saw Izumi Hyuuga and her daughter Hinata walk into the park.

"Izumi" called out Minato trying to get her attention.

Izumi almost jumped a little and Minato noticed she looked very… shaken, which was very unusual for her.

Regaining what little composure she had before she walked over and bowed her head with a sad smile on her face and greeted him "Good morning Hok-"

"Izumi" he said in a playfully scolding voice.

"I mean Minato" she said a slightly bigger smile on her face. "Hinata why don't you say hello and then go play with the other kids."

Hinata hid behind her mother's kimono a little more before greeting her father's old friend in a barely audible whisper "G-G-Good m-morning" after she finished greeting him she looked over at he other kids and hid behind her mother's kimono even more.

Izumi got a sad smile on her face; her daughter was so kind, but far to shy.

Minato got a big smirk on his face before calling his daughter over "Naruna!"

A girl with almost shining, waist length, red hair looked to her father and noticing who was with him she ran over, her eyes going from two blue, shining suns to two blue oceans.

"Yes papa."

"Why don't you take Hinata here to play with you and your friends."

Naruna's eyes lit up, turning into two great suns before grabbing Hinata and practically dragging her away.

Izumi sat down both of them laughing, Izumi with a small chuckle and Minato with a full belly laugh, at Hinata's 'plight.'

After a few minutes Minato spoke up "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"It wasn't your fault, no one would have guessed that those Kumo-nin were after the Byakugan."

"But still, didn't Hiashi get hurt rescuing her from that team of them."

Izumi nodded shaking slightly.

Minato didn't notice her trembling and continued jokingly "So how long until that crotchety old man is all better?"

Izumi didn't respond.

Looking over at her he noticed she was trembling.

Getting a more worried voice he called out to her "Izumi, what's wrong."

She still didn't respond but started to tremble a little more.

Taking her hands in his he looked her in the eye and asked in a worried and somewhat authoritative voice "Izumi tell me what happened."

"He's dead" she responded in a whisper. As soon as the words left her mouth she began to breakdown crying.

Minato first was caught in disbelief at what she said 'He's dead' then he noticed Izumi crying not even a second later and pulled her into a gentle hug and casted a small genjutsu so that only those looking for them would notice them.

With Hinata and Naruna…

"Naruna"

"Yeah"

"Why's your tou-san hugging my kaa-san?"

"It looks like your mama is crying, did something happen?"

"Some bad men tried to take me away but my tou-san rescued me."

"So why's she crying."

"My tou-san got hurt" she said a little dejectedly.

"Oh… maybe we can cheer her up."

"How?"

"Hmmm… Lets all go to lunch together" she said while jumping up.

Hinata followed her lead as they ran back to their parents.

Back with Izumi and Minato…

"I'm sorry about that," Izumi said while getting rid of the remaining tears.

"Its quite alright" he replied back with a small smile on his lips.

"Daddy, daddy!" Naruna called out.

"What is it princess?" he said while placing her on his lap.

"Me and Hinata were wondering if we could all have lunch together?"

Minato looked at Hinata who nodded her head and then at Izumi "Well what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm… I don't know" she started playfully getting two pouts from the girls "I would love to." She finished with an actual smile on her face.

Minato got one of his famous smiles and said, "Well lets get going then."

(I feel I should explain that Naruna is able to speak that well because she spends a lot of time around Hinata.)

One year later

Hiziashi, who had become clan head after his brother's death, was walking by a window when he noticed that Minato was walking away from the gate with him and Naruna waving goodbye to Hinata and Izumi who were both waving back and they all had giant smiles on their faces.

Naruna had taken to spending her days with Izumi and Hinata and liked it.

Hiziashi looking at the scene got a small grin on his face 'Maybe I should give her a small nudge… right off the cliff.' He finished with a big and almost creepy grin.

The next day…

Izumi had been called by her brother-in-law to talk about something and had just arrived at his office. Knocking on his door he responded, "Come in."

"You wished to see me."

"Yes, I have been thinking that you should think about remarrying soon."

Izumi felt a twinge of sadness but kept a straight face "Who am I to be married to."

"I am not forcing you, in fact I asked you here so I could get your consent."

"What do you mean?" she asked showing her confusion.

"I mean this man would not want to force anyone to marry him, although I think you might be hard pressed to find a woman who wouldn't want to marry him."

Izumi blinked then glared a little "Who?"

Hiziashi gave a small nervous chuckle before replying "Minato Namikaze."

Izumi blinked and then had a very Hinata like blush (as we know it) crawl up her face. "Excuse me?"

"In simple terms, would you like to marry Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage… if he agrees of course?"

A couple of seconds later the door opened and the man in question stood there, "Hello Hiziashi. Oh Izumi, sorry am I interrupting?"

Hiziashi got an evil grin on his face before motioning for Minato to sit down.

Minato sat down with an uneasy smile after noticing the blushing Izumi and the grinning Hiziashi.

"So… what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Would you like to marry Izumi Hyuuga?"

Minato blinked a couple of times then replied "Say what now?"

"You heard me."

"I don't… but… ummm…"

"I don't hear a 'no' in there."

"Umm… Oh, what about Izumi?" he rushed out flustered.

"She didn't say 'no'." either He replied with a deepening grin.

Minato turned to look at the former Hyuuga queen who seemed to have taken to twiddling her fingers and looking at the floor before smiling, but before he could do anything else the door was thrown open with a small red-head standing in the doorway.

"Does that mean she will both mine and Hinata's mommy."

The two adults in question looked at each other for a second both knowing the other's answer before they both looked at the girls in the doorway and nodded.

Both girls rushed to their new parent and got swept up in hugs. Naruna finding warmth from in a mothers hug she had never felt before and Hinata finding safety and comfort in the strong arms of her new father.

Hiziashi looking at the scene with a smirk thought 'Oh yeah, cupid's got nothing on me.'

Two years later…

Izumi Namikaze was watching her two daughters playing in the park when one of her husbands Anbu guards dropped down next to her. "Lady Izumi, the Hokage requests your and his daughters presence at the hospital."

"Can you tell me why?"

"It would be easier to see for yourself."

"Very well I will be there in a little while."

The Anbu disappeared and Izumi stood up. "Girls your father wants to see us at the hospital."

"Haaiii" replied Naruna as the two six year olds ran to catch up with their mother.

At the hospital…

Izumi walked up to the receptionist.

"Ah, Mrs. Namikaze right, this way please."

The four of them walked towards the children's ward and were ushered into a room with two Anbu guards outside the door.

They heard Minato's voice as they walked in

"And that should do it" he said while putting his seal making items away, ironically enough, in a sealing scroll.

"Ah, perfect timing Izumi. That's my daughter over there, the one I told you about" he said as he motioned towards Naruna.

"You mean she's…" the boy said in a quiet and tired voice.

"Yes, but remember she doesn't know so you can't tell her, alright?"

"Hai…"

"Okay, good. Come here and say hello you two."

Naruna ran over surprising the meek boy and Hinata bowed slightly while greeting him.

"Hiya. My names Naruna and this is my sister Hinata."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

The boy had short, red hair with teal colored eyes outlined by black "Gaara."

With Minato and Izumi…

"Who is he dear?"

"His name is Gaara… the container of the one-tailed demon."

Izumi blinked and looked at the boy then back to her husband "Is that what you were doing with your sealing equipment, is he dangerous, and why is he here?" she fired of questions in rapid-succession with only concern in her voice.

Minato sighed, "In order yes, not since I reinforced his seal, which was barely holding but is now almost as strong as Naruna's, and as far as I can tell based on the information of our spies, he was ignored and shunned like I feared Naruna would have been and was recently run out of his village. The guards saw him collapse just outside the gates and brought him here and then fetched me and now here we all are" he finished with a sad smile.

"… You want to take him in don't you?" She could read her husband like an open book.

"Pleassseee" he said beggingly to his wife with a puppy dog pout that Izumi had found made him look cute despite the oddness.

"Hmmm… okay, it looks like Naruna is taking on her sister role already anyways." She replied with a smile on her face.

Minato looked over and saw Naruna hugging Gaara and Gaara himself was crying.

What happened during Minato and Izumi's conversation…

"I didn't know there was another red head in this village."

"I'm not from here."

"Really?"

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Well where are you from then?"

"Suna."

"Ano… isn't that far away?" Hinata finally spoke up (OMG).

Gaara nodded.

"Well why are you here?"

"… I was … run out… of my village."

"What, how could they do something that cruel?" Hinata said in a voice that was loud for her.

Gaara looked down with a sad look before he felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. He tensed up expecting to be hurt without his sand to protect him but then he realized that he wasn't going to be hurt and in all honesty it felt comforting.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Gaara was unsure what to do. But after a second he felt like crying and that's exactly what he did.

Seeing he started crying Naruna broke off her hug thinking she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?"

Izumi walked over and pulled the boy into a hug "You didn't do anything wrong dear" then holding Gaara closer she whispered to him "Shh… its okay, no one will hurt you here… it okay." She continued to rock him until he stopped crying.

Looking down at him she asked him in a very kind and motherly voice "Would you like to live with us?"

Gaara looked around the room to see the entire family smiling and then he looked at Naruna who put on an even bigger smile, a feat he thought that should be impossible, before nodding and replying "Hai" with a small smile, that was big for him, on his face.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay that's a wrap.

See you guys (and girls) next time.


	3. Graduation and My Team

Author Note:**Important **I re-did chapter 3, I have no idea about the pairings... I'm thinking ItachXNaruna, and I will continue despite what my other FemNarusaid. Speaking of that one I will be re-doing it, I'm not happy with it at all and to a degree my first story. Its just not what I want it to be, but then I never claimed to be a novelist.

**The massacre did happen**

**Disclaimer:I no owny Nauto**

**3.(i.e. its the same sewer just not as gloom and doom).**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Graduation and My Team_

_One year later (Naruna is nine)_

Naruna woke up laying down in a puddle of what she assumed to be water. Not knowing what was going on she raised herself up and looked around. She was in a sewer as far as she could tell, a big one. The water came up to the soles of her feet and there were light sources on the walls ever twenty or so feet. **3.**

Naruna started to wander being drawn down certain paths. After a few minutes she came across a room that actually looked like a room. Across the floor there was a kanji for 'seal', which immediately got Naruna'sattention. Before she could take in anything else she was swept up into a bone crushing... hug?

"Oh my god, you are just so cute." Said a woman's voice.

"Can't... breath." Naruna choked out as she was being squished into something soft.

"Oh, sorry dear" the female said putting Naruna down.

Naruna, after catching her breath, got a better look at the woman. She was wearing a red kimono with a black obi, her hair was as red as Naruna's and went down to her waist, she was _very _well endowed, but the features that stood out the most were her red and black fox ears, red slitted eyes, and finally nine, red, swaying tails with black tips.

Naruna just stared mouth agape, she was supposed to be the Lord- cut that, Queen of all Bijuu... right? Because she sure as hell didn't look like it with that motherly smile on her face. "Kyuubi?"

"Yep, I've been waiting for you to show up" Kyuuubi said with a warm smile.

"Why are you... nice?"

"Weeelllllll, I've always been like this." She said joyfully with a big smile.

"Okay... if you're so nice why did you attack the village?"

Kyuubi lost her smile in exchange for a very sad face "...That is a story for later kit."

Naruna nodded still trying to get over the fact the Kyuubi was nice.

Getting the playful glint back in her eyes the Kyuubi spoke "I have gifts for you, kit."

Naruna not liking the mischievous glint she asked tentatively "What are they?"

"The first is a promise for the future, I'm gonna make you the most beautiful woman on the planet... well excluding myself anyways."

Curious she asked "Why?"

"Well I want my host to be as beautiful as possible."

Naruna got a small pout and frown at that.

"What's the matter dear?"

"... Its just... I want guys to like _me_, not my body. Which if you have any control over is going to end up one of extreme envy for all the women in the world."

"I thought you liked Gaara?" Kyuubi replied cocking her head to the side while she gestured to a couple of chairs they could go sit down in.

"No, no, no, no... As a brother I like him but not that way, no." Naruna replied to the reply while shaking her arms and head to further emphasize the point after she sat down.

"Oh... Well if that's the case I know a powerful henge you can use to hide _them_ when you want to."

"Okay that sounds fine... just two things."

"What kit?" She asked in a curiously cutesy manner.

"Which _them_, legs or breasts and don't give me obnoxiously large breasts." While Naruna hadn't seen them before she saw Kyuubi's legs now and just one word can describe them 'Damn.'

Looking down the Kyuubi stated "Yeah I guess they're a _little _obnoxious." This earned Kyuubi a small giggle and a smile from Naruna "And when I said _them _I meant your breasts but you can use it to change your appearance however you want to." Looking at Naruna she continued "My second gift are these." She held her hand out and two glowing orbs appeared, one pure black and the other pure white.

Naruna took one with each hand "What are they?"

"You'll see when you wake up... speaking of which see you later kit."

* * *

Waking, with a start, she looked at her hands and liked what she saw. The orbs had turned into two blades. The black one was a long, thin blade that had yellow lines and blue dots dancing up the blade. The white one was short and fat with a hollow center. The white on had a blue handle with what looked like angel wings for a guard going from the tip of the handle to the bottom of the blade. The black blade was much the same except with a black handle and demon wings. **1.**

Naruna thought only one thing 'Sweet.'

Looking to her left she saw sheaths for the two of them lying on her bed. The sheaths looked the same as the blades except the white sheath didn't have a hole in the middle of it.

Getting up and changing she put the white sheath horizontally across the back of her hip so she could draw it with her left hand. Her black sword was strapped at her left hip. Smiling at the swords she went downstairs earning a quizzical look from her father.

"Naruna?"

"Yes tou-san?"

"Care to explain?"

"Huh? Oh my swords, Kyuubi-nee gave them to me."

This made Minato spit out the coffee he was trying to drink and, ironically enough, did a better job than coffee ever could. "WHAT!"

"You didn't have to yell dad."

"You talked to the Kyuu... wait nee, as in a woman... okay to many questions" he said/asked rubbing his temples.

"Okay first question: You met the Kyuubi."

Naruna nodded at the question turned statement.

"Okay... number two what happened?"

"Well... (one explanation and very flustered Minato later) and that's what happened."

"...Ok... so what are the swords names?"

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper." After it came out of her mouth she was confused but it sounded right.

"Now I know why Sarutobi's favorite saying was 'I'm too old for this shit'." he said with a grin. "Well make sure you take care of them, they are obviously very special."

"Hai." Naruna replied closing the door behind her.

A few moments passed then Izumi, from around the corner asked "So she has her mother's bloodline."

"Apparently, but why did the Kyuubi have her swords."

"Kushina always did say something about her swords having a spirit."

"You think those spirits fused with the Kyuubi?"

"It would explain why she was nice to Naruna and why she had Naruna's swords."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until the 'Kyuubi' tells Naruna, to find out."

* * *

_Four years later_

Naruna received kenjutsu training from both her father, who had been forced to learn by her mother, and a Jonin named Hayate, who was the only other kenjutsu master in Konoha. She had also received, along with her siblings, training from Itachi Uchihaas well, although he was only around for a cople of weeks before the Uchiha Massacre occurred and he escaped. Naruna had noticed that he was acting differently before the massacre though, but unlike how most of the few that would even notice the changes, she saw sadness as well. She never got the chance to ask him though. Like the Kyuubi had promised she was starting to grow in all the right places and was now using a henge, that one of the Sannin apparently used, in order to hide her developing body.

Hinata was said to be a second coming of Neji. She was a genius when it came to Gentle Fist as well, or rather the style she had made. It was more or less the same except instead of using stiff katas it allowed for improvisation and relied heavily on being able to dance around your opponents attacks. She, like Naruna, had started to develop as well. Unlike Naruna though she liked baggy cloths so she was able to hide it fairly easily.

Gaara hadn't changed much. He now carried a large gourd made of compressed sand on his back. He was also more confident but was still quiet often letting Naruna take care of the talking unless she missed or forgot something.

_Day of graduation_

Gaara and Hinata had both just passed their exams and now it was Naruna's turn.

"All right Naruna I just need you to perform a henge, a kawarimi, and a bushin."

"Hai" Naruna proceeded to henge into her father perfectly, then she kawarimied with a chair set up for the exam, and finally did her favorite with the Kage bushins.

Smiling warmly Iruka gave her her headband "Congrats."

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei."

"Can you send the next person please."

"Hai"

_Next morning..._

"Congratulations to all of you..." goes into speech that Naruna blocks out "Team seven: Gaara Namikaze, Naruna Namikaze, and..." Iruka's face scrunched a little "Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAAAAAATTTT!" Naruna yelled being the only really vocal one of the siblings.

"Oww, my ears...Sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Naruna you know your dad made these teams so you need to talk to him."

"Right..."

"Team eight: Hinata Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Sensei: Kurenai Yuuhi." 'Oh so that's why he split his kids up.'

"Team nine is still in rotation so Team ten: Sikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi. That's all the teams so wait in here until your sensei comes and gets you, with that said have a good day and good luck." 'You'll need it.'

**2.**

**

* * *

**

_The next morning..._

Naruna was still upset, mostly because her dad had split the three of them up... even if he did have a good reason.

**_flashback..._**

_Naruna, Gaara, and Hinata came inside very angry and walked right up to their dad who was sitting in the living room waiting for them._

_Just as Naruna opened her mouth to yell he held up his hand, face set in 'Hokage' mode, and motioned for them to sit down. "Now I know the three of ou are upset, but I am both your father and the Hokage. As your father I would have put the three of you on the same team, however as the Hokage Kurenai-san's argument for a 'Tracking' team was good. That is why Hinata is with her. The two of you, Naruna and Gaara, are on Sasuke's team because, in all honesty, you three are the only ones who matched him in terms of score in the exam. Due to his personality and superiority complex he wouldn't even think of working with anyone below him... do you understand?"_

_All three grudgingly nodded._

_"Good" then getting his 'Father' face back he smiled and said "Now some things you want to now about Kakashi, he'll probably be a few hours late but just tell him that I'll take away his favorite piece of 'literature' if he keeps it up."_

_"...Ookkaaayyy."_

**_flashback end..._**

And now Gaara, Sasuke, and herself were waiting for Kakashi-sensei to show up. Surprisingly he was only one hour late. As the door opened a man with gravity-defying, silver hair, wearing a mask over his lower face and his headband over his left eye stuck his head through. "My first impression is... this will be interesting." he said with what could only thought of as an eye-smile. "Meet me on the roof within five minutes."

Five minutes and one walk to the roof later...

"Alright how about you all introduce yourselves, you first emo-boy."

Naruna blinked "Which one?"

They both glared daggers at her.

"Well there's emo-boy, meek-boy, and crazy-lady, so why don't you tell me which is which." he replied with a smile.

"HHEEEYYY!" Naruna yelled "I am not crazy."

"You are when you get a weapon in your hands, now shoot emo-boy."

Sasuke's eye twitched but he made his introduction "I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training and my dream- no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Kakashi thought 'I'll have to kick that avenger out of him.'

Naruna also frowned and thought 'That night made no sense at all, I know there was a reason, but why does no one else think that way?'

"All right moving on, meek-boy, you're up."

"... I don't feel like it."

Kakashi sweat-dropped "Okay then, crazy-lady, you're up."

"DON"T CALL ME CRAZY! Okay then, my likes are my family and friends, ramen, and weapons" she finished with a maniacal smile that made Sasuke and Kakashi very nervous "My dislikes include the three minutes it take to make ramen, those who hate others for things they can't control. My hobbies are hanging out with my brother, sister, and friends and training. My dream... hmm... I'm not to sure, I guess to be a strong Kunoichi like my mom was."

Kakashi paled 'Like her mother, oh god now there's a scary thought.'

"All right that's it for today, meet tomorrow at training ground seven at 6 a.m. for your real test."

"Real test?" Naruna asked.

"Yep the academy was to see if you were qualified to become Genin, this is the test for whether or not you actually become one... oh and don't eat breakfast, you're likely to throw it up if you do, ja ne."

"Wait sensei!" Naruna called out.

"Yes?"

"My dad said to tell you that if you keep it up with the lateness he will take away your 'literature'." she said not sure what it meant, but having a good idea.

Kakashi lost what color was left in his face and laughing nervously said "Right I'll keep that in mind." 'Shit better tell him I'm going to be late on purpose tomorrow.'

* * *

_Next morning... 8 a.m._

"Morning" Kakashi greeted a he poofed into the clearing.

"You're late." Naruna said annoyed and tired, and hungry.

"Yeah I had to take the long way when a black cat-"

"Shut up and lets get this over with."

"Hai, Hai" he pulled two silver bells out of his pouch "Now if you get one of these bells you pass and become Genin, if you don't you go back to the academy."

"Really?" Naruna asked.

"Yep."

"Well that's just stupid, I mean unless you want to have a two man team on active duty"

"Sister, that is also illegal to have." Gaara added.

"Ah, yes thank you Gaara. That can only mean the bells are meant to split us up, which also means the test is about team work."

Sasuke stared mouth agape, he would never have thought of that despite knowing the laws himself. Kakashi was smiling, they were definitely his sensei's kids, even if Gaara was adopted.

"Well since you've already figured it out why don't we put your teamwork to the test. Come at me seriously... all three of you."

"Hai" was chorused by all three... then Kakashi got very nervous.

Gaara face had gained a psychotic ear to ear smile and sand was currently pouring out of his gourd. Naruna had an equally psychotic grin as she drew her swords. Sasuke looked unnerved but was very glad he wasn't fighting the crazy people.

Naruna cried out "Valor Form!" Kakshi's mouth dropped. Naruna's appearance had color swapped but he could feel it was more than that. Her Jonin style pants had turned a dark red with black lines dancing up them. Her sandals changed to a red going on black color along with her chunnin style vest. Her orange t-shirt changed to a slightly dark red and her black undershirt that was only visible on her forearms changed to a deeper red. Her gloves changed to a rich but lighter red color. Her eyes also changed to a fiery red. The bandages binding the pants at her ankles were left untouched.

"Gaara set up a sand arena before he gets away, Sasuke support me, we're going straight in."

Naruna charged in flanking around to the right while Sasuke went left. Sasuke started to fly through hand seals and ended on tiger.

'What but a Genin shouldn't be able to do that level-' He was interrupted as Naruna sped up to nearly twice her current and collided into him with him just dodging her swords. Luckily the collision is what she was actually aiming for and sent him flying towards Sasuke who shot out his fireball. Kakashi panicked when he was unable to kawarimi out of the clearing but then he kawarimied with a nearby rock that was fairly close.

Looking around he saw there were sand particles all around the edge of the clearing that prevented him from using kawarimi 'So that's the Sand Arena... What, oh damn' Naruna was charging at him again at a ridiculous speed that most mid-chunnin would have trouble matching, luckily he was the strongest jonin in the village, but that didn't make her swords any less sharp. She swung Oathkeeper at his head from his left and stabbed with Oblivion at his gut forcing him into a back peddle that she kept him in. He realized she was trying to corner him against Gaara's arena and dodged accordingly. Pulling out two kunai he started a close range weapon fight with her until he saw an opening and elbowed her in the stomach and sent her flying.

Next thing he knew there was a giant shadow and Gaara yelling "SAND WAVE!" 'Oh shit, not good, not good, not good!' He hid underground and pulled Gaara under with a head hunter jutsu. After coming up he registered two things. First was Sasuke's fireball and second was Naruna crying out "Wisdom Form!"

Dodging the fireball he looked over at Naruna who now had a blue version of her valor form, except her swords turned into tattoos on her face with the guards outlining her eyes and the blades going down her face and in oblivion's case her neck as well, even her hair had turned a deep aqua blue. She started forming two different one handed seals. Kakashi's eye widened 'That shouldn't be possible.' She proved him wrong.

Putting her wrists together with both of her palms facing him she called out "Wind and Lightning Release: Daitoppa and Bolt!" The resulting jutsu looked like an invisible concussive force covered in lightning. 'Shit!' He didn't have time to get underground this time, so instead he kawarimied with the slightly hot rock that he had used before, said rock exploded in an amazing show of dancing electricity and small flying rocks going at break neck speeds in a shotgun pattern straight at him. The sand wave and the fireball taking up the other two-thirds of the 360 degrees around him didn't help either. This time however he did have time for a head hunter... just like Gaara had expected.

Next thing he knew Kakashi couldn't move and felt himself being pulled out of the ground. Above ground he realized he was in one of Gaara' sand coffin's and giving an eye-smile said "Good job" and promptly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The three genin stared recognizing the shadow-clone jutsu and Naruna yelled out "WHAT THE FUUUUCCCKKKK!"

Appearing behind them with an orange book in his hands he asked rhetorically "What you didn't think it would be that easy to corner me did you, but still good job. That one was made at 50% strength of myself. That's a lot higher than normal, I only do 10-15% usually."

The three just stared at him mouth agape, yes even Sasuke and Gaara.

"What?" he replied defensively. "Anyways Naruna care to explain the... form things" he finished having trouble finding the words.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she thought for moment "Alright... but only if you treat us to dinner."

Giving an eye-smile he replied "I was going to anyways, as a congrats for passing."

"Yay!"

"Sister do you want Sasuke to know _everything?"_

"Oh, right... forgot about that. Umm... lets go have dinner then we can go back to our house and explain."

Kakashi getting the drift with the '_everything' _merely nodded. Sasuke was curious, but his pride would never let him admit it.

"Okay..." and with a puppy dog pout "can we go to Ichiraku's, pleeaaassseeee?"

Kakashi blinked, she had just pulled off a very impressive battle like that and was now making a puupy dog face like that... he started to crack up.

"What?"

"Sister, you just destroyed a training area and are now doing that face."

"Oh..."

Sasuke just stood there wondering if being raised by the Hokage did this to you or if they were naturally that insane.

"All right let's go get you your ramen."

"Yay!"

* * *

_One lunch at Ichiraku's and then a trip to the Namikaze mansion later..._

"Welcome home, Naruna, Gaara." Greeted Izumi.

"We're back."

Naruna walked into the kitchen while Gaara and Kakashi walked into the living room.

"Kaa-san can you bring us some tea in a little while, please?"

"Yes dear, I imagine you used your form changes." Naruna nodded. "I'll bring it in a few minutes."

"Arigato."

Naruna then went into the living room and sat down next to Gaara and across from Kakashi. "Well I guess I'll start with my swords since it involves them pretty heavily as well..."

_One explanation of her meeting the Kyuubi later..._

"... The Kyuubi is nice... and a woman?" Kakashi asked disbelievingly.

"I know I had a hard time believing it at first to." Minato interrupted.

"Welcome home, dad."

"I'm back. Hello Kakashi."

"Konichiwa Minato-sensei."

"Sensei?" questioned Gaara quizzically.

"Yep, Kakashi here was one of my Genin students."

Naruna smiled then frowned at Kakashi "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked" he replied matter-of-factly.

The other three in the room, plus Hinata who had come in just as Kakashi was introduced as her tou-san's former student, sweat dropped .

"So about your form changes..."

"Oh, right. They're actually simple to explain. Valor, which is the red one, makes me unable to use chakra but makes my physical abilities skyrocket." Receiving a nod from Kakashi she continued "Wisdom is the opposite basically, I lose my weapons but can cast two jutsu at the same time with very little chakra cost compared to normal."

"I see, and Gaara you used sand?"

"... Its not well known but... I am the host of the Ichibi."

"Ah, I see. So I have two bi-polar jinchuriki's and an emo-avenger."

Minato, Hinata, and Izumi, who had walked in, burst out laughing. Gaara's eye-brow started twitching. Naruna glared at him. Kakashi himself just smiled.

Calming down Izumi asked "So Kakashi are you staying for dinner?"

"No I don-"

"Ah, come on Kakashi" Minato started while putting his arm around his former student "don't be such a stick in the mud."

Naruna sighed "Dad no one says that anymore."

"Really? Oh well."

Dinner that night was filled with stories of Team seven's and eight's tests as well as Kakashi's test much to his embarrassment his team found out he was much like a certain Uchiha back then, minus the avenger part.

* * *

**1.(a.k.a. Oblivion and Oathkeeper from Kingdom Hearts (don't own it) without the key part at the ends)**

**2.(Sakura got stuck on a team of no-names and will fail the test... I don't like her)**

**Author Note: Well I decided to try and up my ante so tell me how I did. The forms and Oblivion and Oathkeeper are the only things I'm planning on bringing over... for now anyways, we'll see if my story calls for anything else.**


End file.
